parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Star Butterfly and the Powerpuff Girl/Transcript (Part 1)
Transcript Part 1 * Joker: PROFESSOR UNTOMIUM!!!! I'm gonna kill you! * Professor Untomium: PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!!! * The Joker kills Professor Untomium * The Egg rolls down the hill * Star Butterfly noticed an egg by her leg * Star Butterfly: THIS EGG COULD BE A BABY! * She Carries the Egg and Hugs it * Star Butterfly: Shh, It’s okay. I’m here for you soon you would might hatch. * Then the egg hatches * Star Butterfly: Huh? * Bubbles emerges from her egg. She yawns and opens her eyes. * Bubble: Goo-Goo * Star Butterfly: EEEEEEEEE! Oh, I’m gonna be a Mom! Speaking of being a Mom, (sighs) I wonder where her Mother is. * Bubbles: Mama? * Narrator (To Star Butterfly): Sadly Bubbles I don't have a mother * Star Butterfly: Really, Narrator? * Narrator: Uh.... Yes. * Bubbles starts to Whimper again and Sheds tears for the first time. * Star Butterfly: Oh What's wrong, Bubbles? * Bubbles: WAAAAH!! * Star Butterfly comforts Bubbles * Star Butterfly: We’ll be a great team, Bubbles. There you go, it’s okay. * Bubbles: Mama. (Her eyes close and fell Asleep) * Star Carries her To Marco’s House * Star Butterfly: Marco, I’m home. * Marco Diaz: Whoa, Star. What’s that thing you’re holding? * Star Butterfly: It was an Egg, and It hatched. See? * Bubbles: Dada. (Giggles) * Marco Diaz: Star How did you find that Thing? I’m freaking out right now. Wait? Did she just call me Dada? * Star Butterfly: I don’t know if she has a mother or anything! The Narrator told me that Her Mother died leaving her. (Sobbing) I didn’t even get to save her. * Marco Diaz: Don’t Cry, Star. * Bubbles: Mama? * Star Butterfly: (Sobbing) I never get to save her. * Bubbles Tummy Growls And Started to whimper again. * Bubbles: WAAAAAAH!!! WAH! WAH! * Star Stops crying and noticed that Bubbles was crying again * Star Butterfly: Oh no. Bubbles, It’s Okay. Marco, She’s crying again. * Star Grabs her out of her egg and comforts her * Star Butterfly: Marco, I think she’s Hungry. * Marco Diaz: Star? I don’t have any milk for that thing? * Star Butterfly: At least I named her Bubbles after she hatched. She was begging you, Marco. * Bubbles was using her puppy eye stare. * Star Butterfly: Oh, I know. I can use my wand to form a milk bottle, I guess that would help. * Marco: Oh Okay. * Star Uses her wand to Appear a Milk Bottle and Gives it to Bubbles * Bubbles: Phew. Mama (Giggles) * Star Butterfly: Mommy’s going to take good care of you. And we’ll fight Ludo’s Forces of Evil when you grow up. * Marco Diaz: Star, Am I a Dad too? I’m your best Friend, not a boyfriend or anything. * Star Butterfly: Don’t worry, Marco. She called you “Dada”, she called me “Mama”. We’re her friends and her parents, I’ll Always be there for her. * Bubbles was Yawning and Fell asleep again * Marco Diaz: (Yawns) I’m going to bed too, Star. * At Marco’s Bedroom * Bubbles was finally in her first clothing. * Star Butterfly: How’s that make you feel, Bubbles. * Bubbles: (Giggles) * Star Butterfly: I’ll take that as a Perfect. * Marco Diaz: Goodnight, Star. * Star Butterfly: Goodnight, Marco. * Star And Bubbles lay on The bed and prepare to sleep. * Star Butterfly: Good night, Bubbles (She kisses her goodnight) *10 Years Later *At the City *Bubbles is watching Spider-Man and Batman fighting crime *Spider-Man: LET'S GET THEM BATMAN!!!!! *Batman: RIGHT! *Spider-Man and Batman tied all the robbers up *Mysterio: Spider-Man. *Spider-Man: MYSTERIO! *Superman: NOT ON MY WATCH, MYSTERIO! *Superman headbutts Mysterio *Mysterio: OOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!! That Hurts! *Superman: RUN AWAY MYSTERIO AND DON'T YOU EVER COME BACK! *Mysterio: I'LL GET YOU NEXT TIME! *Bubbles: Hey Batman, Spider-Man and Superman. *Superman: Hey Bubbles. *Spider-Man: *Batman: Bubbles will join the Justice League. *Bubbles: Wow, Now I'm the Justice League Member. *They noticed Ludo is attacking people *Star Butterfly: Oh no, We’ve got trouble! *Bubbles: Can I go too? *Superman: Bubbles, I'm going to fight Ludo and I'll make sure Ludo doesn't have kryptonite. *Ludo: ATTACK ME SUPERMAN! *Superman: LUDO DID YOU HAVE KRYPTONITE?!?! *Ludo: Yes! *Richard: Oh my Gosh. *Ludo weakens Superman with Kryptonite *Superman: Bubbles Save Me! *Bubbles: I'll save you Superman! *Bubbles destroys Kryptonite while saving Superman Category:Systariansrule2024 Category:Tdk 0403 Category:Vinnytovar Category:Transcripts